This invention relates to a switch that appears the same as an ordinary snap switch but has a variable control circuit located between the extreme positions of the switch and, more particularly, to a variable control circuit having a positive ON and positive OFF with a variable control therebetween, plus a timed bypass for the variable control circuit allowing the maximum voltage to be delivered to the load for a predetermined time interval.